In some existing approaches, sense amplifiers that use half operational voltage VDD as a pre-charge voltage do not work well in some conditions, such as when the operational voltage VDD is low and/or the threshold voltage of transistors in the sense amplifiers are high. The term “pre-charge” is commonly used to refer to charging signals before reading from or writing to a memory cell.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.